Well meet again
by Mika the Dark princess
Summary: Naruka is gone and Jewel is complete Inuyasha and Kagome are talking about a promise...
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: rose are red , Voilts are blue I don't own Inuyasha so leave me a alone.

* * *

As she walked beside Inuyasha she stopped knowing what she had to do she couldn't stay there with him forever although she truly wished to.  
Huh what's wrong Kagome Inuyasha asked.

Its just¦ its just that ¦I'm sorry Inuyasha I CANT STAY HERE WITH YOU Kagome said as she hung her head with tears streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

Kagome its okay I know you had to choose this world or yours there's really no need to cry its okay.

But I won't be here with you I don't think I can live without you Inuyasha. Letting go of Kagome Inuyasha lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

I promise it will be okay just believe me but Kagome promise me one thing.

Anything for you Inuyasha

Just Promise me that you will never forget me and that we will meet again in another time. Looking confused and unsure of why Inuyasha asked her to do this she agreed.

Here Inuyasha you should take this Kagome said handing the Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha.

Uh thanks¦ Kagome. All this time I have been with Kagome he never thought that she would be leaving him and he never told her how he felt. As Kagome walked over to the well to go back to her own time Inuyasha stopped her.

Hey Kagome there¦ something I've been meaning to tell you before you left

Yeah what is it.

I ¦I hope you have fun with you family back home.

Oh ¦ that's what you had to tell me¦ oh yeah I've been meaning to give you this before I left. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and took off her locket from around her neck and gave it to Inuyasha.

Here I want you to have this.

What is it?

It's a locket there's a picture of me inside so I know that you will never forget me. While Kagome put the locket around Inuyasha neck he slipped something into her backpack.

Well see ya Inuyasha but not goodbye, I know ill see you again somewhere somehow and before I leave I have to tell you something. I love you ¦Inuyasha I've been afraid to say that because you know the worst thing, the scariest thing is to be hated by the one you love the most and I've always been scared that you never felt the same way but I had to say it before leaving. Goodbye¦ Inuyasha Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

Climbing out of the well in her own time Kagome looked over at the sacred tree she could see where Inuyasha had been sealed. She walked over to the tree and as she looked up at it she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Kagome walked into the house and went up to her room her mother stopped by the room to see if she was okay she could see that Kagome was upset and she thought it best not to bring it up.

Hey sweetie are you going to school today or do you not feel well wiping her eyes Kagome said, I'm fine mom I can go to school

And besides I haven't been in weeks this Inuyasha thing isn't gonna get me down she thought.

HEEEEY KAGOME said Kagomes friends as they came running up to her.

Hmmm we heard you were sick again

Yeah your grandfather said some thing about you arthritis.

Yeah well anyway what's been going on at school while I was gone

Nothing really but we got a transfer student from class 3A, I think his name was Shuyan or something like that he's kinda wild though but he is kinda cute.

So that all that's happened while I was gone okay well lets get to class I can't be late on my first day back. Kagome walked in the class to see the seat next to her filled.

Oh so that must be the new boy that they were talking about he looks awfully familiar she thought.

The boy Shuyan was about 5'11 he had long black hair and amber eyes. When the bell rang for lunch Kagome went up on the roof to eat so she could be alone but just as she started eating the door opened.

Uh hey so you're the girl who never come to class huh I've been wondering when I would meet you said Shuyan. Kagome looked at him then rolled her eyes.

UH HEY! What was that all about gee sorry if I offended you but I didn't think it was that serious, anyway I had to meet you cause you look so familiar.

Um so what ya eating Kagome laughed to herself at how much he reminded her of Inuyasha but she knew it couldn't be him.

Um I'm eating peanut butter and jelly.

Really that's one of my fav sandwiches.

Hmm well you want some she asked handing him the other half of her sandwich.

Really thanks! After they were finished eating Kagome went to put her lunch case into her backpack when she found a note that read:

Dear Kagome,  
I know that by the time you read this letter you will already be gone from my time.  
But you should know that there is something I've been meaning to tell you I love you Kagome but I guess since your gone its kinda late for me to tell you that huh. I also want you to never forget me because I will find my way to you somehow I might not look the same or act the same but my feelings for you are so can span through a thousand years and still feel the same. On the day that you left I used the shikon shard to become human I know I should have told you what I was going to do but it was hard enough for me to tell you how I feel. Kagome please never forget me cause I will never forget you and we will be together I promise and I never break a promise, remember me.

Love Inuyasha

hey what's that a love letter Shuyan says looking over Kagome shoulder.

No it's a letter about a promise.

Well do you think they will keep it Shuyan says as Kagome looks at the locket around Shuyan neck and smiles to her self

Ya know Shuyan I think they already did Kagome says as she stands up and they walk back into the building.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome and Shuyan finished there lunch they head back to class.

" Hey, Shuyan where did say you're from?" asked kagome

" I'm from um…um…um… the U.S." lied Shuyan

" Really huh that odd because the locket you have on looks just like the one I gave a very dear friend of mine." Kags

" Uh really, what was your friends name?" Shu

" His name was Inuyasha and you have the exact locket I gave him are you sure your from the U.S?" asked Kags

" Okay you caught me I am Inuyasha. How did you figure it out so fast Kagome?"

" Easy I saw the locket I gave you."

Great Love Of All by Whitney Houston

We believe the children are the future

Show them all the beauty they posies inside

Give them a since of pride to make easier let children laughter remind us how we used to be

Teach them will and let them lead the way

I decide long ago never to walk in any ones shadow

If I fail if succeed at least I 'ell as I believe

On matter what they take from me they can't take away my dignity

Because the great love of all is happening to me

I found the greatest love inside of me

Now were that cute little button? Oh there it is! No you click it.


End file.
